


Born To Love You

by IronPhoenixAshe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Duet, Fan Art, Illustration, M/M, duetto, merch, stammi vicino, yoi merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPhoenixAshe/pseuds/IronPhoenixAshe
Summary: I loved Yuri on Ice so much and the duet at the end was everything I could have asked for, so I made two drawings to express that love. Both of these are available for purchase on my RedBubble, link included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! You can buy prints, shirts, stickers, tote bags, mugs and more with these illustrations on them from my [RedBubble!](http://www.redbubble.com/people/ironphoenixashe)
> 
> You can find more of my art [here](http://ironphoenixart.tumblr.com)  
> Come fan girl with me [here](http://ironphoenixashe.tumblr.com) OR [here](http://twitter.com/ironphoenixashe)


End file.
